


Friends til the end, always

by alicewonder87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, F/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Draco's in his father's study going through his papers after his death when he finds a picture of a very beautiful witch. He finds himself hooked on the story of his mother's best friend Jenny. Jenny and Narcissa have been friends since as far back as they can remember, are the bonds of girlhood stronger than those of love? What secret are Jenny and Narcissa hiding from the world? From Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Friends til the end, always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song again, this time Church Bells by Carrie Underwood. This is sort of different from what I usually write, but it seemed to fit. I don't have a beta, so all grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own Harry Potter or the song either. My summary probably could use some work, but I hope you enjoy it!

Draco was in his father's study with his mother, going through the file cabinets. Most of it was business stuff, dated before the war, and boring. Draco knew he was going to take over the business now that his father was dead, but he never imagined it would be now. He'd foolishly pictured himself married before he took over. 

As he was going through the papers and moving things around, he came across an old picture that had been tucked away behind the file cabinet. It was of a woman, and she was beautiful. While she only wore a thin dress that told of her poor nature, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Turning it over, he saw written in a faint script, "Jenny, summer of 1966". 

He sat down in his father's chair and sighed softly as his mother entered the room. Narcissa came up and stood next to her son, glancing down the picture. She tugged it from his fingers with a soft smile curling around her lips. "I was wondering where this picture had gone." 

Draco looked up at his mother as she stared at the picture. "Where did you find it, Draco?" 

Draco motioned to the file cabinet, "Behind there. Who is she? She's beautiful." 

Narcissa smiled, "She is. That's Jenny. We went to Hogwarts together. She was probably one of my best friends until her parents moved to the united states. She came over every summer and visited though." 

Draco watched as his mother's eyes sparkled at the photo, "Was she poor?" 

His mother nodded. "She was. Jenny was a pureblood though, and even though she was poor, my parents didn't mind that we were friends. I remember being told that although it was a shame such a beautiful girl was poor, it was excusable because of her blood." 

Draco watched his mother sit in one of the chairs, setting the photo on the desk. "When did she move?" 

Narcissa sighed, a sad expression entering her eyes. "Summer of 6th year. I was so sad, but it couldn't be helped. We wrote constantly and she was the first person I told when I was engaged to your father. She was happy for me." 

Draco found he was very interested in this woman, and he asked, "What happened then?" 

Narcissa's eyes stayed sad as she reached for the photograph again. "She got married to this very wealthy muggle man. He'd spotted her dancing one night and decided he had to have her. Jenny went from being dirt poor to very rich in a matter of months. She sent me photos of her dress and she looked very beautiful. All of sudden, she was living life as a wealthy muggle." 

Draco's eyes widened, "A muggle? Did she tell him she was a witch?" 

Narcissa shook her head, "No, she didn't. She told me she wanted one secret from him that was hers alone to keep. Then her letters became fewer and shorter. The summer I married your father I barely heard from her. I invited her to visit us, and she came with her husband in tow. We had to hide the elves and forego magic, but that summer was the worst one for both of us." 

Draco carefully watched as his mother's expression became both sad and angry, "We were getting ready for bed one night when I saw them. She was covered in bruises. Her new husband was beating her, and she was powerless to stop it. She told me that he was horrible when he drank and often beat her. She used makeup and magic to hide the marks he left behind but felt like she couldn't get out of the marriage." 

Narcissa wiped a tear that had made its way down her cheek, "She wasn't the same girl I remembered. It was a year before I heard from her again. It was late one night, I was pregnant with you, and she just showed up here at the manor." 

Draco was fully caught up in this story about this woman and he leaned forward, "Was she alone?" 

Narcissa nodded, " She was. She came inside and claimed she was moving back here to stay. Her parents were dead and she wanted to be close to friends. It was then I noticed her wedding ring was gone. When I asked after her husband, Jenny gave me this sort of soft look and told me it was best I didn't know all the details right then." 

Narcissa's eyes were glued to the witch in the photo, "I got a visit from a muggle police officer from the states. Jenny's husband was dead, he said and he was convinced she had a hand in it. I told him I knew nothing and he accepted it. They kept the investigation open for a year before they finally cleared her." 

Draco reached for the photo and asked, "Did she do it?" 

Narcissa chuckled, "Jenny was the best potions student in our entire year. Even married to her muggle husband, she had a private lab where she spent most of her time, creating many poisons and potions. I knew when the muggle police officer told me her husband was dead that she'd done it. Whatever it was she gave him, they never figured out what it was." 

Draco chuckled along with his mother, "What happened after that?" 

Narcissa smiled, "Well, she was home again, and she was rich. She married again, this time to a wizard. I believe her daughter went to Hogwarts with you." 

Draco tried to remember what her name was and what she looked like when they heard soft laughter coming from the door. He glanced up to see the older version of Jenny standing there, still beautiful as ever. She walked over and hugged his mother and then turned to face him. 

Her eyes sparkled and she said, "I believe you haven't met my daughter Rosalie, have you Draco?" 

Draco shook his head, "I don't believe I have." His eyes followed Jenny's hand as she gestured to where a young witch stood in the doorway. She turned her head at her mother's words and Draco found himself struck dumb again. She looked just like the young witch in the photo. She had thick dark hair and the most beautiful pair of honey-brown eyes he'd ever seen. 

He stood from the chair and smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, Rosalie." 

The young witch nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Draco." 

Even her voice was beautiful, soft, and delicate. Rosalie's eyes were locked onto his and he was sort of aware his mother was saying something to him, but he didn't know what. 

He heard his mother's voice, almost as if she was far away and he found himself asking Rosalie, "Would you like to see the gardens? The flowers are beautiful this time of year."

Rosalie nodded, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'd love to." She slid her arm through his and Draco led them from the room, unaware of his mother and Jenny giggling softly. 

Once they were gone, Jenny took the picture from Narcissa and sighed. "I miss that girl sometimes. But I'm just glad to be home once again." She glanced at the woman who'd been her best friend for ages and asked, "Any regrets Cissa?" 

Narcissa shook her head, "None. We did what had to be done. Lucius would never have accepted Rosalie as his daughter in law. He had his eyes on Astoria Greengrass as a bride for Draco." She glanced over at the silver frame that was still placed on Lucius's desk. 

She gazed down at the young bride in the picture and said, "I never pictured this happening to me or having to make that decision, but Draco must never know. I don't know how he'd react to it, you understand." 

Jenny nodded, "I understand." 

Narcissa looked at the woman she'd been friends with since girlhood and said, "You know, it's like you said when you returned that night: There are some things that need to stay a secret. This is one of them." 

Jenny let Narcissa lead her from the study in the direction of the gardens where Draco had taken Rosalie and she hummed softly. " I'm just glad I had some left for you." She stopped to face her best friend, holding out her hand, "Friends until the end?" 

Narcissa smiled, "Friends until the end. Now, let us go watch Draco stumble through asking Rose on a date." Jenny's and Narcissa's laughter echoed in the halls of Malfoy Manor and they both knew that the bonds forged in girlhood were much stronger than those of marriage. They'd never have to worry about anything again.


End file.
